Lo notarías
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Simon teme ir a la casa de los padres de Baz, desde que son novios.


_**Nota:** Después de las vacaciones, necesitaba comenzar a publicar cositas que tengo listas. Voy de a poco. Aquí una de ellas._

* * *

Simon no aceptó ir a la casa de los padres de Baz.

Eran las primeras vacaciones en su primer año en la universidad y llegado el momento, Baz invitó a su novio a la casa de sus padres. Iba a visitarlos luego de meses sin verlos y pensó que Simon aceptaría, básicamente porque no podía quedarse sólo en el piso que él y Penny compartían. La chica se iría con Micah y todos sabían que a pesar de la invitación para Simon, la pareja necesitaba estar a solas. Mientras que el nuevo Normal aún llevaba unas alas de dragón que requerían ser cubiertas con hechizos, si es que quería salir a la calle.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Baz, levantando ambas cejas.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió el rubio. Se veía incómodo, revolviendo sus risos con una mano, sin siquiera sostenerle la mirada al otro—. Tu padre apenas se acostumbra a que tú tengas novio. No parece justo con él.

—Mi padre ni siquiera acepta en voz alta que soy un vampiro —le recordó, usando un tono que parecía llamarlo "idiota" tácitamente. Su argumento apestaba.

—Lo sé… es solo que…

—Si no quieres venir, solo dilo —lo cortó enfadado.

—No es eso… —dudó.

Baz no se molestó en seguir la discusión. Solo se puso de pie y salió del piso, ignorando que Simon lo llamaba a su espalda. No iba a aceptar que su novio hirió sus sentimientos al rechazar la invitación. Le gustaba tener al rubio cerca y pensarse lejos tanto tiempo era dolorosamente irreal para él.

Al día siguiente, Baz se marchó a la casa de sus padres, sólo.

—Creí que el señor Snow te acompañaría —comentó su madrastra, luego del abrazo de bienvenida.

—No pudo acompañarme —respondió neutro. Fingió que no le afectaba. Era tan bueno como su padre para no dejar entre ver lo que ocurría realmente en su cabeza.

* * *

Baz quería practicar violín antes de la cena. Necesitaba despejar su mente, antes de sentarse a la mesa y tener cara a cara a sus padres y hermanos pequeños, que querrían historias y plática sobre él.

Tocaría una de esas canciones que su madrastra detestaba, por ser demasiado taciturnas, y luego estaría mejor.

"Estúpido Snow" —pensó una sola vez, antes de comenzar.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba.

—Adelante.

—Basilton —susurró Vera. Ella lo llamaba así a solas, a pedido de Baz. Lo conocía desde niño, le era extraño que lo llamara "señor"—. Alguien lo busca —explicó nerviosa, sin siquiera disculparse por la interrupción.

—No espero a nadie —le aseguró, levantando las cejas extrañado.

—Es el muchacho rubio —soltó en un susurro más bajo, haciendo que Baz contuviera la respiración—. Es el señor Snow.

Baz se puso de pie y salió disparado con un agradecimiento a Vera, cuando pasó junto a ella. Corrió por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, se halló con una escena familiar: Simon, mojado, de pie en el centro de la alfombra de entrada. Tal y como la primera víspera de Navidad en que visitó su hogar, de improvisto.

Baz deseó burlarse de él. Porque era tan tierno y era tan inmensamente tonto por seguir intentando llegar a su casa en taxi, cuando sabía que (esta también) estaba embrujada y nadie quería entrar.

Al vampiro le hubiera gustado burlarse de él. Pero Simon temblaba. _Simon lloraba._

—¿Simon? —masculló conmovido, aún inmóvil en el lugar.

—No atendías el teléfono —dijo el otro, con voz temblorosa. Luego sorbió su nariz.

Y algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Baz: Simon no tenía magia que lo protegiera.

El moreno se abalanzó sobre su novio, para quitarle el morral que colgaba de su mano.

—Vas a enfermarte —lo regañó, sacando la varita para secarlo.

—Lo siento… —susurró lloroso—. No debí…

—Luego hablamos —le pidió, aún preocupado por las mejillas demasiado rojas y la nariz que seguía sorbiendo ¿Era el llanto o el frío?

—¿Basilton? —llamó la voz de su madrastra, cuando se acercaba a ver qué ocurría.

—Madre, Simon llegó ¿Podrías llevar un termómetro a mi recámara, por favor? Creo que está enfermando —se apresuró a decirle, antes de que ella hiciera preguntas que Baz no podría responder.

—De acuerdo —asintió la mujer, aún dubitativa. Luego salió.

—Lo siento —volvió a sollozar Simon. Lucía terrible.

—Cállate —le pidió con la preocupación tiñendo su voz. Si tan solo hubiera atendido al estúpido teléfono… pero no, él estaba ocupado siendo orgulloso—. Vamos. —Hizo que su novio pasara el brazo por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras. Ya arriba, lo ayudó a ponerse uno de sus pijamas y lo metió en la cama. La piel estaba tomando temperatura, pero no sabía si era una buena.

—¿Baz? —preguntó con tono perdido.

—Aquí estoy, Snow —respondió más molesto que preocupado, esta vez. Ya estaba seco y bajo mantas, solo quedaba ver si lo que temía era cierto y Simon pescaba un resfriado, porque ya no era pura magia caminando por la nieve, sino solo un Normal.

—Lo siento...

—Ya lo dijiste, pero ¿por qué? —Se acomodó mejor, sentado junto a él en la cama.

—Por no venir contigo. Lo siento.

Baz sonrió desganado. No podía decirle que con llamar hubiera bastado y eso lo hacía sentir un poco culpable. Porque solo Simon Snow era tan tonto como para tomar un taxi y correr en medio de la nieve para hablar.

—Ok.

—¿Ok? —preguntó. Sus ojos tenían algo de inconsciente en ellos. Lucían algo perdidos bajo los párpados caídos. Iba a enfermarse, Baz tenía razón.

—Sí, está bien —le aseguró, tocando su frente con la palma de su mano. Necesitaría un termómetro para asegurarse, pero la piel estaba demasiado caliente y el contraste con su piel fría lo confundía un poco.

—De verdad, lo siento —repitió.

—Lo sé —le aseguró en un suspiro. Se inclinó cerca, recargándose sobre su codo, junto a la almohada de Simon, para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Me quieres contar por qué no querías venir? —susurró. Simon parecía tan frágil en ese momento, que no se sentía correcto elevar la voz.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿De los fantasmas?

—No —negó sin parecer percatarse de que su novio bromeaba con él—. De que lo notaras.

—¿ _Notara_ qué?

—De que notaras que soy menos que tú.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Deliras? —Volvió a llevar la mano a la frente de su novio, comprobando su temperatura, pero Simon se removió, tomando la muñeca ajena para guiar la mano de Baz a su pecho.

—Aquí, en tu casa —explicó—, con toda la magia. Y el lujo. Y tu bonita familia —su voz tembló. Los ojos se rebalsaban en lágrimas—. Lo podrías notar fácilmente. Soy menos que tú. No soy nada en comparación…

—Detente —le ordenó—. No seas idiota.

—Siempre puedes cambiar de parecer —siguió, recordándole lo que dijo en el baile de graduación.

—No lo haré.

—Y si lo haces, yo voy a apartarme —continuó, pareciendo ignorarlo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ahora—. Tal vez me mate. Pero voy a apartarme, si eso quieres. Y aquí… aquí es tan fácil que lo entiendas…

—No voy a dejarte —lo cortó, apretando su mano—. Deja de decir eso. Yo no te dejaré. Te esperé demasiado, Simon —lo llamó por su primer nombre, intentando ser suave con el otro muchacho, a pesar de querer sacudirlo por la frustración—. Nunca, nunca creí que habría un final en el que tú tomaras mi mano y no me mataras. Pero lo tengo. Tengo este final contigo. —Besó el lunar de su mejilla, sintiendo la sal de las lágrimas en sus labios—. Y no voy a dejarlo. No me importa la magia. No, si te tengo a ti.

Simon aún lloraba, cuando sus dedos temblorosos se posaron en la nuca de Baz para atraerlo débilmente. Se besaron entre lágrimas y promesas.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, debieron separarse. Baz secó las lágrimas de Simon con sus dedos. Un fugaz intercambio de sonrisas y Baz invitó a que pasaran. Era su madrastra con una bandeja con té y un termómetro.

—La próxima vez, podría solo venir con Basilton, señor Snow —comentó la mujer amablemente, dejando la bandeja.

—Lamento llegar así —se disculpó el rubio, mientras Daphne le entregaba el termómetro a Baz.

—No se preocupe. Es bienvenido cuando quiera. Pero parece que pescó un resfriado —señaló.

Baz puso el medidor en la boca de Simon, antes de que este hablara.

—Conoces las reglas, Basilton —le dijo la mujer, mirando hacia el sofá ubicado en un lateral de la habitación.

—Lo prepararé en un momento —murmuró, luciendo avergonzado—. Aún le teme a los fantasmas.

Ella acarició el hombro del chico, como si estuviera orgullosa o solo lo calmara. Simon no podría decidir cuál de las dos era.

—Fiebre —anunció Basil, cuando quitó el termómetro de la boca de Simon y lo examinó—. Felicidades, Snow. Pasarás unas horas en cama.

—¿ _Unas horas_? —cuestionó extrañado. Los resfríos no tardaban _horas_ en ser curados. Pero cuando Baz y su madrastra sacaron sus varitas, lo entendió—. No es… —no llegó a terminar la frase, cuando lo golpearon con hechizos de curación.

—Descanse, Simon. Nos veremos en el desayuno —se despidió Daphne, antes de irse.

Simon solo deseaba dormir. Se sentía extremadamente cansado. Tal vez por la fiebre. Tal vez por los hechizos.

—¿Duermes aquí? —le preguntó a Baz en un balbuceo adormilado.

—En el sofá —respondió—. Nuevas reglas de la casa, con esto de tener novio. Dicen que no es un motel, como para que traiga a alguien y duerma en mi cama. Iban a obligarte a tener otra habitación, pero les recordé que le temes a los fantasmas.

Simon apenas sonrió, embotado en sueño. Su último recuerdo fueron los fríos labios de Baz sobre los suyos.

* * *

Baz se levantó extremadamente temprano, a la mañana siguiente. Quería ensayar violín, antes de que Simon despertara para desayunar. Le dejó una nota, solo por si acaso despertaba antes de que regresara. Creyó que no era necesario, pero de cualquier forma lo hizo.

Se acomodó en la biblioteca, dispuesto a tocar algo que no fuera totalmente deprimente, ya que Simon le quitaba la inspiración para esas canciones; al menos cuando estaban bien. Pero nuevamente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de invitar a que pasaran. Así fue que una cabellera rubia se asomó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó en tono de regaño. Simon estaba descalzo, caminando hasta el sofá junto a él. Llevaba una manta sobre los hombros.

—Me asustan los fantasmas —bromeó, acomodándose con los pies sobre el mueble.

—Estás enfermo —lo regañó.

—Lo sé, por eso traigo la manta —replicó tranquilo—. Vera me atrapó cuando me escabullía por el pasillo, dijo que al menos debía traerla —confesó inocente.

—Voy a golpearte con otro hechizo de curación —le advirtió con enfado.

—¡Pero estoy mejor! —protestó con un puchero en los labios.

—Vuelve a la cama, Snow —le ordenó—. Te llevaré el desayuno —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Estaba claro que no podría ensayar.

—Pero ibas a tocar. —Señaló el violín.

—Lo haré luego —le aseguró—. Ve a la cama o te llevaré —advirtió. Simon sabía que estaba alardeando sobre su súper fuerza.

—¡Pero quiero oírte!

—¿Qué? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Nunca puedo oírte. Quiero hacerlo —le explicó.

Baz lo observó con sorpresa. No sabía que a su novio le interesaba lo que él pudiera o no tocar en el violín. Simon lo distraía, por eso no tocaba cuando él lo rondaba. Iba a decirle que lo haría más tarde, cuando estuviera seguro de que estaba recuperado, pero volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Parecía que las vacaciones estaban destinadas a interrumpirlo en su intento por ensayar. Esta vez, era Vera, quien traía una bandeja con té.

—Traté de convencerlo de dormir un poco más —Vera le comentó a Baz, dejando la bandeja en una mesilla—. Espero que usted lo convenza de comer y descansar, señor Pitch —casi fue un pedido. Les dedicó una suave sonrisa y luego salió.

—Gracias, Vera —dijo Baz. Suspiró, sirviendo el té y entregándole una taza a Simon—. Bebe esto y luego vuelve a dormir. Aún no estás recuperado, Snow.

—Solo si tocas para mí —negoció. Bebió un sorbo de té y sonrió ampliamente. Era ridículamente lindo cuando sonreía así.

—Debería mandarte a dormir con un hechizo —murmuró fingiendo que no había caído con esa treta. El esfuerzo fue en vano cuando su novio tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, casi suplicando en silencio.

—Por favor… —susurró—. Nunca tocas para mí.

—Me distraes —confesó de sopetón. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Nunca se lo había dicho y aún le era extraño que Simon le dedicara esas miradas. No fue hace tanto que solo se insultaban y trataban de hacerse la vida imposible, en la escuela.

—Guardaré silencio —prometió.

Baz le sostuvo la mirada un momento. Porque nunca creyó que tendría un final en el que Simon Snow sostuviera su mano. Mucho menos, pidiendo que tocara, prometiendo guardar silencio.

—Desayuna. Yo tocaré —aceptó. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se acomodó por enésima vez, para tocar. Fue un gran esfuerzo, pues su novio parecía entrometerse en cada uno de sus movimientos. Simon Snow era una constante distracción. Por eso falló las primeras notas, cambió de canción varias veces y se reacomodó en la silla como buscando una comodidad que no parecía capaz de conseguir. Suspiró, casi rendido.

—Te amo. —Baz dio un respingo, obligándose a mirar al muchacho a su lado—. Lo siento —dijo Simon, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, pareciendo volverse consciente de lo que había dicho. Agachó la mirada, pareciendo avergonzado de romper la promesa de guardar silencio.

—También te amo —replicó Basil, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Baz quiso reírse. Era ridículamente gracioso que se hallara en un final feliz con el que fue El Elegido a su lado. Y con ese pensamiento; casi como si fuera magia empujándolo; cerró los ojos, digitó con los dedos sobre las cuerdas del violín, deslizando el arco, haciendo que una dulce melodía flotara en la habitación.

Simon dejó la taza de té, para acurrucarse en el sofá. Estaba sonriendo bobamente, disfrutando de uno de los muchos talentos que su novio tenía. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se durmió arrullado en la magnífica interpretación.

Si debían ser sinceros, ninguno había creído posible un final en el que ambos fueran felices. Sin magia y con una melodía de violín, que no era triste, envolviéndolos.

Simon se enteraría, mucho más tarde, que esa canción no pertenecía a ningún violinista reconocido. Sino que era una composición propia de Baz. Después de todo, Simon Snow parecía interferir en todos sus movimientos.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Ya saben que los reviews son lo que mantienen a los escritores publicando. Así que la cajita de comentarios está allí para ustedes. Cualquier crítica, comentario o tomatazo es bien recibido y será respondido._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
